


Glory

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, emotional torture, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Everything was white.





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Torture and/or Interrogation square of my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.

Everything was white.

White walls. White floor. White ceiling. White food. White clothes.

He had never hated a colour so much in his entire life.

“Hate is such a strong word, darling.”

Arthur pressed his hands to his eyes, pressing until he saw spots. It never helped. Nothing ever did.

“Oh, come now, you love when I turn up. Who else are you supposed to talk to?”

Even when he didn’t respond, Eames never left. No one ever left. Not even when Arthur begged them to. It wasn’t enough to be stuck in the white room, he had to be hounded by every single person he had let down throughout his entire life.

Only Eames ever came back.

Arthur wasn’t lucky enough to forget how he had let Eames down. The shade would never let it happen.

“Ignoring me won’t make it stop, darling.”

It had been so long since he had actually used his voice, Arthur wasn’t sure it still worked. If it did, he didn’t want to hear it. The last thing he remembered outside of the white room was using his voice to crush Eames, to destroy that hopeful and glorious smile he had. Arthur had ground away until there was only dust left.

This was his penance.

“Nothing will make him come back. He’s gone. It’s just you and me, Arthur.”

There were worse things, of course. Arthur had lived through several of them. But if he had to spend the rest of his life listening to Eames hound him for his mistakes, Arthur knew it was what he deserved.

His only wish was that the real Eames was still alive.

If he was, perhaps Arthur wouldn’t be stuck in a white hell with his thoughts as his sole companion. If he was, perhaps Arthur would finally get what he deserved. If he was, perhaps Eames would shoot Arthur and end his whole miserable existence.

“That would be too easy, darling. Do you really think you deserve easy? After everything you’ve done?”

That was the real issue. That was the heart of the matter. Arthur knew he didn’t deserve an easy way out of anything. Who would forgive him his transgressions? He had betrayed everyone. He had burned every last bridge possible.

No one was left.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

There was nothing to do but wait.


End file.
